The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses having a copy function or document reading apparatuses having a document reading function.
Image forming apparatuses having a copy function are capable of previously setting print setting items, including magnification, density, and sheet size. There is also known an image forming apparatus capable of previously setting print setting items, such as magnification, density, and sheet size, for each size of original document and performing, during copying of an original document, image reading and image formation according to the print setting items set for each standard size of original document detected by a document size detecting section. Specifically, in this image forming apparatus, copy conditions are previously set in association with each standard document size, such as A3 or A4. In copying an original document, the document size of the original document is detected by a document size detecting section and the original document is copied according to the copy conditions depending on the detected document size.